


Repercussions

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint talk .</p><p>Set after 'Science Bros Again'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> 20th in series

Clint and Bruce returned home from meeting Tony. They had a long talk with him and Bruce felt better knowing his friend was OK.

Clint said, "How so you feel ?"

Bruce said, "OK I guess. Tony's really affected by everything though.'

Clint sad, "Yup most people have lost trust in him. His and Steve's relationship is even more frosty."

Bruce said, "I doubt they'll ever be friends."

Clint said, "There has always been tension between them. But I'm actually worried about whats going to happen now. "

Bruce said, "I know what you mean. Everything's that happened is going to have serious consequences. I'm surprised no one came to arrest me yet."

Clint said, "I wont let them arrest you Bruce. You had no control over your actions."

Bruce said, "Clint I flattened an entire city."

Clint said, "And then you saved countless lives also in Sokovia. Plus no one has come to arrest you because, no one except Tony and I know that you are back."

Bruce said, "You didn't tell others ?"

Clint said, "I want you to tell them when you are comfortable. I love you Bruce and I don't want you running again." 

Bruce leans in nd kisses Clint and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
